NCT Life in DORM
by coffeemix
Summary: Episode penerusnya NCT Life yang sudah ada. Jadi, kali ini kemanakah member NCT akan menunaikan misi suci untuk menyelamatkan desa SM mereka? Demi rating viewers SM account, mereka pun rela mempertaruhkan nyawa /eaaa/ /cuma khayalan gak jelas, mohon dimaklumi/


NCT Life in DORM

.

Taeyong yang -kebetulan- bangun paling pagi hari itu berjalan dengan nyawa yang masih setengah terkumpul ke ruang tengah dorm. Dia menguap beberapa kali. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang sebenarnya masih ingin saling menempel.

Baru saja berniat duduk di sofa dan menyetel televisi. Tiba-tiba suara bel mengagetkannya. Reflek Taeyong segera menghampiri pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang lewat interkom. Oh, rupanya itu manager hyung.

'Mau apa dia pagi-pagi kesini? Pasti soal kerjaan deh. Yah, kalo nggak soal itu terus apalagi, dia kan emang dibayar buat ngurusin pekerjaan kita-kita,' batin Taeyong.

"Ah, Taeyong! Yang lain belum bangun ya?" tanya Manager-Hyung sambil memasuki dorm.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ngapain kesini, Hyung? Hyung bilang gak ada jadwal perform hari ini kan?"

"Bukan, bukan. Nih, aku Cuma mau ngasih ini!" Manager-Hyung menyodorkon sebuah amplop berwarna kuning menyala pada Taeyong.

Dahi Taeyong mengerut menerima amplop itu. "Apa ini? Buat NCT Life, ya?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik amplop itu.

"Yah, liat aja sendiri. Tapi, bukanya ntar sama member-member yang lain aja, ya?" sahut Manager-Hyung sok misterius.

Taeyong mengangguk paham. Sebelum muncul satu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Pas buka ini kita gak dishooting, nih?"

"Pikiranmu pamer tampang mulu deh!" cibir Manager-Hyung.

"Muka ganteng kalo gak dimejengin kan sayang, Hyung. Hitung-hitung sedekah," ngeles Taeyong.

"Lagian ini tuh cuma semacem surprise mission aja buat kalian. Nanti dishootingnya pas udah hari-H aja. Sekalian," jelas Manager-Hyung lagi.

Taeyong memasang wajah kecewanya seketika. "Padahal udah siap-siap pengen eksis."

"Yaudahlah, yang penting kamu udah paham kan musti gimana? Hyung ada urusan lagi nih, mau balik ke gedung SM dulu," pamit Manager-Hyung lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Taeyong yang mager pun hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian manager-nya itu.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintu, Hyung!" serunya.

"Dasar! Mending-mending dianterin apa dikasih apaan gitu kek," sungut Manager-Hyung sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"Iya, iya! Hati di jalan ya, Manager Hyungiee~~!" teriak Taeyong menyahuti gerutuan managernya tadi dengan nada aegyo.

.

Dua jam kemudian, tanda-tanda kehidupan mulai terlihat jelas di dorm NCT itu. Ada Doyoung yang begitu bangun langsung berlari menuju dapur dan membuat susu coklat. Dia bilang, dia baru saja mimpi buruk dan ingin menenangkan diri.

Lalu Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol yang diam dan mendudukan diri di meja dapur. Entah apa maksud mereka disana. Mungkin menunggu sarapan? Padahal yang bertugas membuat sarapan saja juga sedang duduk-duduk disitu.

Mark, Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuk, dan Jisung asyik menonton televisi. Sekumpulan maknae itu berhasil menyabotase remote televisi yang sebelumnya dikuasai oleh Taeyong. Membuat pemuda berambut putih itu terpaksa ikut menonton acara yang disetel maknae-line dengan wajah tertekuk. Sorry, ya, Taeyong udah gede! Dia udah gak doyan lagi sama kartun kuning yang hobi membuat tingkah absurd dan diluar akal.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi terdapat tetua mereka alias Taeil yang sedang menuntaskan setoran paginya. Di depan kamar mandi terlihatlah seorang cowok Jepang yang menggedor-gedor pintu sambil mengeluh kalau dia juga harus memberi setoran paginya juga.

Oh, lalu dimanakah pemuda Thailand kita? Tentu saja masih terlelap di kamar mereka. Tadi malam dia asyik ber-video call-an dengan keluarganya hingga larut. Dia bilang keluarganya sedang menjenguk neneknya yang sakit dan neneknya itu bertemu dengannya. Karena tidak mungkin ia pulang ke Thailand begitu saja jadi Ten memutuskan untuk ber-video call-an, dan apesnya, neneknya itu sangat cerewet. Dia sampai harus terjaga hingga tengah malam karena meladeni omongan neneknya.

Baru saja dibicarakan, si anak Thailand itu keluar dari kamarnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tapi untungnya berhasil tertutup telapak tangannya. Dia berjalan kearah Taeyong dan bocah-bocah. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada amplop berwarna kuning yang tergeletak di meja.

"Eh, amplop apa ini?" Ten meraih amplop itu dan menerawangnya di udara.

Seketika perhatian semua member teralih padanya.

Taeyong yang mengenal identitas amplop tersebut langsung bersuara, "Oh, itu dari Manager-Hyung"

Dan satu kalimat itu mampu menarik semua member untuk beranjak ke ruang tengah. Bahkan Yuta yang daritadi sibuk menggedor pintu langsung melupakan acara setorannya. Dan Taeil yang masih di dalam namun dapat mendengar semuanya langsung buru-buru menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Apa tuh? Isinya gaji bukan ya?" terka Johnny.

"Gak deh, masak amplopnya kuning unyu-unyu gini. Kayaknya ini isinya tiket konser," tebak Mark.

"Gak mungkin lah manager ngasih kita tiket konser. Lha wong mau nonton SMTOWN COEX ARTIUM aja suruh bayar sendiri-sendiri," Doyoung menimpali.

"Kok bentuknya kayak amplop misi kita waktu itu, ya?" ujar Jaehyun yang merasa seperti mengenali amplop kuning itu.

"Oh, iya! NCT LIFE! Wah, pasti ini yang edisi Japan ini! Wihiii~ pulang kampuuuuung!" belum apa-apa Yuta udah berteriak kesenangan, dan kalo gak ditahan sama Hansol dia udah berniat mau salto aja.

"Gak, deh, gak. Kayanya ini di Chicago," tepis Johnny sambil masang muka i-dont-believe-that-nya.

"Canada aja~ Canada!" Mark gak mau kalah mempromokan hometown-nya.

'Di Thailand aja lagi. Aku kangen sama nenek nih," timpal Ten ikut menyambung.

"Yee, malah pada ribut duluan. Udah lah, ini dibuka aja, ya?" Jaemin mengambil amplopnya dari Ten dan berniat membukanya.

"Wes, wes, ada apa nih?" potong Taeil yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum amplop itu sempat dibuka.

"Nanti aja ya, Hyung, jelasinnya. Mau buka amplop dulu, nih," jawab Jaehyun yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tidak sabar mengetahui isi amplop itu.

Jaemin membuka perekat amplop itu dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah kertas. Dia lalu membacakan tulisan yang ada kertas itu.

"Halo, NCT!  
Apakah kalian sudah merindukan kamera-kamera mungil yang lucu ini? Jika iya, maka kita akan segera bertemu lagi!  
Coba tebak dimana? (Yuta langsung menyahut: JAPAAAAAN!)  
Japan? Oh, sayang sekali, karena kita belum bisa pergi kesana (Johnny tertawa keras)  
Chicago? Maaf, maaf, tapi itu terlalu jauh (Mark tadinya ingin tertawa sebelum  
dia sadar kalau Canada juga tidak kalah jauhnya)

Jawabannya, kalian akan kami beri misi untuk menjelajahi dan  
memperkenalkan dorm sunbae-sunbae kalian di SMTOWN  
Ya, kalian tidak salah baca  
DORM SUNBAE SMTOWN

Oh, tentunya akan tetap ada misi khusus untuk kalian  
Dan..., kalian semua akan berpartisipasi dalam episode kali ini, ya, semuanya!  
NCT! FIGHTING!"

Jaemin selesai membacakan isi amplop itu. Dia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati ekspresi yang berbeda-beda tercetak di wajah Hyung dan rekan-rekannya.

"DORM SUNBAENIM? AAA! SEULGI NOOONAAA~" itu Mark, tidak usah ditanya.

"Aku mau ke dorm Super Junior, tapi Donghae sunbaenim sedang wamil, hiks," yang ini Chittaphon.

Jaehyun yang tidak memikirkan perkara dorm mana yang akan mereka kunjungi dan malah berpikir, "Kok sepertinya acara ini agak tidak modal, ya?"

"Sudahlah, masih untung diberi kerjaan," timpal Doyoung.

"Iya deh, yang acara Vroom-Vroomnya udah 2 episode gak laku-laku juga," tukas Jaehyun setengah menyindir.

"Ohohoho, lihat saja! Kali ini Vroom-Vroom punya 2 MC-nya, jadi bisa dipastikan acara ini akan sukses berat nanti, benar kan, Donghyuckie?" Doyoung melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Donghyuck.

"Tentu, Hyung! Semuanya pasti akan terbakar dengan karisma kita! Lihat saja, kalian akan tergila-gila dan kecanduan! Bahkan nanti di mimpi pun kalian akan terbawa Vroom-Vroom," Donghyuck mengucapkan vroom vroom dengan pengucapan yang mirip dengan suara knalpot.

"Ya, sudahlah, lihat saja besok," Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rapat dadakan itu.

TBC

/Pojok tambahan/

Jisung: Noonaaaa~ jahat! Masa aku gak dikasih bagian dialog sih? .

Jeno: Aku juga tidak dapat~ Noona segitu sentimennya sama aku, ya?

Taeil: Udah aku dapet adegan yang lagi enggak banget, nongol Cuma sebentar, eh, Cuma keluar satu kalimat doang!

Jeno: Mending ada dialognya, Hyung. Lha aku sama Jisung? Udah penjelasan adegan aja dibagi berlima gak ngomong sama sekali pula :(

Yeon: Maaf, deh, namanya juga baru prolog. Besok semuanya kebagian kok, janji!

Jeno: Tapi, yang adil ya bagi partnya!

Yeon: *nyengir* Gak janji kalo yang itu, soalnya biasanya tergantung bias :v

Kun: Eh, aku juga member NCT gak diajak nih? Padahal episode dua kemaren aku main castnya lho!

Winwin: Katanya kamu ngebias aku? Masa lupa sih sama aku? Oke, yang kamu lakuin ke aku itu... JAHAT!

Yeon: Eh, iya, Koh, iya iya, ntar kalian muncul di chap depan, ya, Koh. Saya gak lupa sama kamu Mas Winwin cintaku sayangku bebebku, kamu lama debutnya aja setia aku nunggunya, masa mau lupain kamu


End file.
